


Night Music

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Married Couple, On the Run, Romance, Stolen Moments, not technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: You make me happy.





	Night Music

A single lamp burned in the corner of the room, offering little in the way of illumination, rather it was intended to set the mood. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, the wind gusting through the open French doors, carrying the scent of the coming rain with it. In the center of the room, two people moved together slowly, their bodies as close as two people could be. His nose was buried in her golden hair, relishing the scent of her, the warmth of her body against his, the silk of her skin under his hands, the gentle press of her head on his chest and slight weight of her, feet bare, standing on his shoes as they swayed together.

There was no music, just their hearts beating in time, dancing to their own music. As the rain began to fall outside, the wind billowed the shears, making them seem alive. Lifting her head, she tipped her face up to him, eyes alight with tenderness. His hair hung in his eyes as he returned her gaze, unwilling to hide his affection for her anymore. A flash of lightning revealed the blush on her cheeks and she lowered her face, turning it away slightly.

Cupping her face with both hands, he gently lifted her head, nuzzling her nose with his before kissing her softly. Rising on tiptoes, she threw her arms around his neck, her lips capturing his hungrily. Grinning, he lifted her off of her feet, snatching a throaty chuckle from her as her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Pressing kisses all over her face, he carried her into their bedroom, laid her down on their bed, and loved her until she keened his name, weeping at the overwhelming emotions he had awakened in her.

Their desires quenched, their bodies and limbs entwined, her head rested on his shoulder as her fingers played idly with his chest hair. Kissing her temple, he closed his eyes, hoping this would last forever and deeply fearful that it would not.

“There is something I have to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Bedelia.”

“You make me happy, Hannibal. I never thought anyone would be able to, but you have.”

“You make me happy as well. I cannot imagine a life without you. Here and now, I vow to you that I will die before we are separated again.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment, but don’t make promises that you cannot or will not keep.”

“I mean it, every word.” He tipped her chin up, kissing her slow and deep, his thumb caressing her jaw. Looking into her eyes, he murmured, “For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘til death do us part.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she whispered, repeated the vow she had made so long ago, “I do.”

She kept the rings he had given her when they fled Baltimore the first time, but the hospital had confiscated his, and it had been left behind when he escaped. She had quickly replaced it with a new one, kissing him chastely as she slid the ring onto his finger. Their wedding rings clinked together quietly as his palm covered the back of her hand, dwarfing it, his fingers sliding between hers. Pulling his hand closer, she kissed his ring finger, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek like a cat demanding affection from a beloved owner.

“I love you,” she whispered in a rush, keeping her head down, biting her lip and hoping he responded in kind.

“I love you too, mylimasis.” Smiling warmly, he traced her face with gentle fingers.

He wanted to tell her how much it meant to hear her say those words, to share this closeness and intimacy with her, to know at last that she felt the same. He wanted to press for details, but he knew she would not stand for it. Bedelia revealed what she wanted, when she wanted, and he would have to stay strong, be patient, and wait, or she would scamper away like a flushed rabbit.

“Good night, my love,” he whispered, cradling her close.

“Good night.”

Theirs was the darkest and most twisted of fairytales; they were the monsters that resided in the shadows, snatching up those that strayed too far from the gingerbread path, pierced the veil, and wandered into their world. She smiled at the unvarnished truth of the allegory, embracing the truth of them, of his darkness and her own, completely for the first time.

Snuggling into this warmth, she began to drift away, safe and content in his arms. For the first time, she knew with certainty nothing else mattered. As long as they were together, everything else would fall into place as it was meant to.

 

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> Blame google if the use of "mylimasis" (beloved) is incorrect.


End file.
